


Awake (Celeste Hilda AU)

by Jolyn09



Category: Celeste (Video Game), Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Fighting Yourself, Gen, Nightmare, Takes place in Chapter 2 Old Ruins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: After a bad nightmare, Hilda wakes up. Seems like the mountain is not as simple as it seems.





	Awake (Celeste Hilda AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want to upload this here, but, I didn't really have any other choice :'D Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Original AU created by DiscordedEdd and Hornet.

Immediately waking up from this nightmare, Hilda looks around again, noticing the night now had bright stars, and her surroundings were dimly lited by a small fire she had started earlier. Not sure what to expect this time, she heads further into the caverns.

Not finding the same mirror, but instead, a familiar face! Who had set up camp a little higher than hers.

"Madeline!"

"Hilda! Glad you made it! Not the easiest climb, is it?"

"Yeah," Hilda answers back, sitting at the other end of the fire, joining her.

"I never really noticed during my first climb, but this place has so much history," Madeline commented, looking around.

"It does!" Hilda replied, doing the same.

Madeline immediately noticed Hilda's tired eyes as she stares into the fire blankly, reminding her of the first night she had here when she met Theo.

"Nightmare?" Madeline asked softly.

"Yeah."

"Met your other half?"

Taken aback by that question, Hilda just looks at Madeline. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I had the same dream on my first climb. This mountain is a strange place."

Not sure how to answer that, Hilda stares at the fire again, before glancing at Madeline. Immediately knowing what Hilda wanted to do, she gave a nod, and the two separate.

Upon heading out, Hilda travels through the familiar landscape, possibly seeking something she saw in her dream. A few moments passed before she saw what she wanted standing in front of her, the same info booth with a payphone beside it. But this time, the phone is silent.

Picking it up, she dials a number. It rings once, twice, and the third time a familiar voice answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom!" Hilda said excitability.

"Hilda! How's your trip?"

"I'm kinda overwhelmed, but it's okay! This place is great! There's so much weird and interesting stuff, just like the wilderness I had back in our old home."

"A nice break from the cityscape, huh?"

"Yep!"

"Uh oh, I have to go now. Take care and have fun, Hilda!"

"I will!" She answers back before a click turns off both lines.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I have made this a full work, you can read that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473869/chapters/51176416)!


End file.
